


sweet sugary tweet

by loretoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And a lot of Kissing, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: Doyoung enjoys a fruit, unaware of Johnny looking at him from the dark hallway.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	sweet sugary tweet

It should be gross, shouldn’t it? Watching someone eat. The details of it, the way their teeth sink into the flesh and rip apart a piece, the slurping, the sounds of the tongue against the roof of their mouths, the juices trying to fall out. It should be disgusting, unappealing... annoying, at the very least. 

But somehow, Johnny can’t find it in himself to look away. 

He just stares mesmerized at the way the juice falls from the peach and drips down from Doyoung’s chin. The way his tongue travels across his bottom lip, trying to catch every drop of it. The way he uses his long, delicate fingers to guide them into his mouth when his tongue can’t, licking them and enjoying every second of his intimate moment between just him and his fruit...

...and Johnny. Ogling him from the dark hallway. 

Johnny watches the way Doyoung closes his eyes and throws his head back in pleasure when feeling the sweetness hit his mouth, chewing slowly, face relaxed with just the tiniest frown as if thanking the gods for such delicacy.

Doyoung always had a sweet tooth, but not for pastries or bread, but for simpler and natural flavours like fruits and honey. However, never during the months he and Johnny had lived together had he seen him enjoy himself this much. 

And oh boy is Johnny enjoying this too.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, in a pair of black boxers and a loose white shirt, assuming, of course, he’s alone in the apartment, Doyoung has no restraints in moaning when biting a particularly juicy and  _ ripe  _ piece of his peach. The juice is going down his forearm and some of it gets on his white shirt, but Doyoung seems like he doesn’t mind at all. His roommate had always been a tidy and organized person and all of this messy eating is nothing like him. Not that Johnny is complaining, though. Once he finishes, Doyoung tosses the pit in the sink and then grabs  _ another _ and bites into it vigorously. The moan that comes out of his mouth this time is  _ sinful _ , and it’s right then, when Johnny just can’t hold back anymore. 

He sighs, softly, but not soft enough for Doyoung not to hear him. 

Doyoung’s initial shock after finding his roommate staring at him from the hallway fades away quickly once he understands what’s really happening. Johnny is standing barefoot outside his door in the dark hallway of their shared apartment, looking at him like a deer caught in the headlights, half hard erection against his jogging pants… it can’t get any more clear than that. 

Doyoung smiles and makes a gesture at Johnny, offering some of his fruit, tempting him to get closer. Johnny goes on command. Like the animals in those cartoons he used to watch when he was a kid, who floated when they smelled delicious food. His legs move before his brain can process what is actually happening and in just a few seconds he’s towering over Doyoung. From up close, he can smell the peach. It smells as delicious and sweet as it looked before when going inside Doyoung’s mouth. 

They had never been physically so close before. When Doyoung moved in with Johnny, they were merely acquaintances, and even though Johnny wanted many times to get close to the younger, he always respected his space and let him be. They didn’t usually run into each other in the mornings because Johnny always left when Doyoung was still sleeping, nor in the afternoon, because when he came back Doyoung was still out, and only a couple of times they found themselves with nothing to do on a weekend, deciding to share a few beers and watch a movie. 

But Johnny never did a move on him, even though from the first moment he saw Doyoung, he became enthralled by his stunning beauty, his soft voice and tender personality. But they lived together and he didn’t want to ruin their fragile and young ecosystem. If he flirted with him and Doyoung wasn’t into men, or if he tried to get closer than the younger allowed him and made him uncomfortable, it could have disastrous consequences for the both of them. 

So he decided to just admire him from afar, stare at his tiny waist for a couple of seconds too long when he caught him leaving the shower, peek inside his room when he wasn’t there to caught the faint smell of his cologne, and sometimes, jack off thinking about someone that  _ looked  _ like Doyoung but was definitely  _ not _ him. 

Or stare at him from the hallway as he ate an innocent fruit. 

But now, his beautiful roommate was looking straight at him with those big brown eyes that plagued Johnny’s dreams since that cold December when he was introduced to him. Doyoung stretches his arm and presses the peach softly against Johnny’s lips. He bites into it, and it’s an explosion of flavour and sweetness and it’s all Johnny imagined and more because next thing he knows, he’s lifting Doyoung by his waist and sitting him on the counter. They take a second to look at each other just to make sure this is actually happening. Doyoung lets out an incredulous laugh, thrilled, and then Johnny is taking his mouth into his. 

Johnny can’t explain the logic of it, but somehow Doyoung’s mouth tastes even sweeter than the fruit. The younger crosses his arms around Johnny’s neck, still holding the peach in his grip while Johnny’s hands go up from his waist to his ribs and then each thumb brushes across Doyoung’s nipples, bringing out a breathy moan out of him. It's heavenly. 

It’s like they can’t get enough of each other. Johnny knows he’s a good kisser, but Doyoung is unparalleled. He knows exactly when to give and when to take, when to slow down or deepen the kiss, when to peck Johnny’s lips, tug at them, lick them. Johnny feels like his own mouth is the peach now and Doyoung is savouring it however he pleases, tasting and relishing in every corner of it, and Johnny is more than happy to give anything to him. 

They break apart to breathe. Doyoung’s cheeks are red and he looks so endearingly cute like this. Johnny thinks Doyoung deserves to be kissed more often, if his post make out face is as cute as this, with a slight pout, bunny teeth poking out behind his puffy lips, and the most perfect red tint in his cheekbones. It’s Doyoung who closes their distance again by pulling Johnny closer to him from the back of his neck, but before he does that he sucks on the peach obscenely, getting all that sweetness back into his mouth to share it with Johnny. 

It feels so good that Johnny doesn’t have time to think. He just  _ does _ . While his right hand is holding Doyoung’s face as he kisses him, his left hand travels from Doyoung’s thigh to his crotch, feeling the soft skin under his fingers and then a prominent tent in his boxers. Doyoung moans and when they break apart Johnny takes the opportunity to look down. His milky thighs look sinful against the dark countertop and there’s a tiny wet spot at the tip of his cock where it presses against the fabric. 

Johnny looks at him and Doyoung nods, his eyes losing for an instant the fire and certainty they had just seconds ago, and getting replaced by something Johnny dares to say is begging. 

With a certain movement, Johnny pulls Doyoung’s boxer down and his dick pops out against his belly. And how can even  _ this _ part of Doyoung be beautiful? Next time, if there is a next time, he’ll make sure to taste, lick and worship every inch of it. For now, he just curls his fingers around it and tugs softly. Doyoung squirms, his legs tighten around Johnny’s hips and he hides his face in the crook of his neck. Doyoung is shivering in Johnny’s arms and it’s better than he could’ve ever imagined. Johnny sucks the skin where Doyoung’s neck meets his shoulder, just to make him shake and moan again, as his delicious scent makes him delirious. 

Doyoung pushes him away so he can stare into his eyes, asking him silently for something Johnny isn’t sure he understands. When he doesn’t move, Doyoung’s hand travels from Johnny’s neck to his chest and then his abs, down to his crotch. He palms it over Johnny’s pants, trying to feel its size and girth before actually taking it out, and Johnny can see the exact second Doyoung realizes he’s huge. He looks from Johnny’s crotch to his eyes intermittently and he licks his lips in anticipation. 

Johnny does him the favor and takes his own cock out of his pants. It falls heavily over Doyoung’s, and the size difference makes the younger swallow hard. Johnny laughs at him but Doyoung can’t bother to take his eyes away. With his right hand, Johnny takes both members and starts rubbing them together, slowly, pressing the heads together and then going down to the base, mixing their precum to help himself move more smoothly. He was enjoying this and Doyoung was too, but he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want more. He wanted to see Doyoung completely, taste every inch of him, kiss him until he was delirious, fuck him senseless and make him come around him over and over again… 

But right now wasn’t the time for that. This was fast, frantic, unexplained. 

Doyoung opens his legs wider, lifting his hips slightly and lies back on his forearms. Like this Johnny can get a better grip of the both of them and also enjoy the view of Doyoung’s body. His stomach tightens with the effort, and his hip bones stick out prominently framing his crotch. Johnny makes the mental note to take Doyoung out for a proper meal.

Still, Johnny can’t hold back his desires of looking as much of Doyoung’s body as he can. With his free hand Johnny lifts Doyoung’s shirt to his armpits, and the younger smiles cheekily at him when Johnny’s eyes stay frozen on his torso. Doyoung’s godly proportions make Johnny’s mouth water: tiny waist, flat stomach, wide shoulders, pink perky nipples… he is the dream,  _ Johnny’s dream _ , to be more precise. Doyoung curses out loud as Johnny’s hand unconsciously goes harder and faster around their erections, while the taller keeps staring at his body like a starving man. 

Doyoung closes his eyes in pleasure and, -Johnny isn’t sure if consciously or not-, rubs the peach still on his hand over his left nipple. Either way, Johnny’s goes directly at it, licking and sucking on it and the sweetness from the fruit. It’s what finally drives them over the edge. Doyoung first, coming all over Johnny’s hand and his own stomach, and Johnny following a few seconds later when Doyoung’s already squirming from overstimulation (another thing Johnny adds to his mental list of the things he wants to do to him). 

Once the high of their orgasms passes and they both recover their breaths, Doyoung reaches for the paper towels to clean themselves. Johnny notices he’s blushing now, even after everything that had happened… or especially after everything that had happened. Johnny takes his chin softly and kisses him tenderly on the lips. He doesn’t know what was going to happen after this, so he tries to make Doyoung know through that kiss that he isn’t taking this as a one time thing, even less as a mistake. 

Johnny helps him down from the counter and softly places him on the kitchen floor. Once again, their height difference is prominent, and Doyoung’s hands stay on Johnny’s shoulders, as if letting go will end this moment forever. 

“I…” Doyoung tries to say, but Johnny interrupts him. 

“You don’t have to say anything… it’s okay.” he smiles reassuringly. 

Doyoung chuckles softly. “I was going to say… that I need a shower.” 

Johnny stops for a second, but then melts into a big smile. He kisses Doyoung again, just because he can, and guides him to the bathroom while smoothly placing his palm over Doyoung’s buttcheek. Doyoung looks over his shoulder with a sultry look but stops in front of his bedroom door. Before Johnny can ask what’s going on, Doyoung says:

“The condoms are in my nightstand.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! If you enjoyed this, comments are always very much appreciated.   
> See you soon :)


End file.
